


Witch Swap

by SisuJaRinta



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Partner Swapping, Sex Toys, Swingers, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisuJaRinta/pseuds/SisuJaRinta
Summary: They didn't have to be married to know their love would last 'til death did them part. But they didn't have to wait until they reached the big Luna Nova in the sky to 'get to know' their friends a little better either.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Barbara Parker, Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson, Diana Cavendish/Lotte Yanson
Kudos: 18





	Witch Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Never say I don't love /u/.

An English Autumn was a time like no other. That might just have been Diana’s patriotism speaking, but she thought there was something more to it than mere sentiment. Red-brown leaves littered the lawns, slowly falling from their parent trees who shivered with cold. Stiff winds rattled ancient windows, blew up a fuss around the girls’ skirts and cloaks, their hair held down by hats. A kind of magic unrelated to Luna Nova, inherent to the land on which she walked.

A little chat with Lotte in her dormitory stiffened Diana’s resolve on the matter. To hear the girl describe Winter in her Finnish homeland took on the same tone, the same reverence. Warm memories of snows so deep they swallowed half the visible world. Tall green trees turned white. A land of frozen lakes, the ice so thick you could probably skate from the East to the West without stop. A magic of its own, a part of the nation, a part of the Earth.

For all that, for her talk with Lotte, for her enduring feeling of guilt that she hadn’t got to know the girl sooner, it hadn’t escaped Diana’s notice that Lotte’s hand had not travelled far since it had been lain on the former’s lap, and yet what little skin it had slowly crossed led in the path of what was, _really_ , a rather salacious destination. But a glance to the other dorm bed revealed that Akko was trailing her own had upwards along Barbara’s leg in rather the same manner. The two girlfriends locked eyes for the briefest of moments, and Akko’s face said all that needed to be heard. Sneaky little bunny, thought Diana. What, yes. Who, already. When, never agreed. But, with Sucy out and Hannah with Amanda (desperately pretending they weren’t interested in one another), what better time?

Far from a prude herself (though unwilling to admit it aloud, regardless of place, person, or circumstance), Diana took her girlfriend’s hint and returned her attention to Lotte, ignoring the pale hand crawling up her lap at a snail’s pace. To her credit, Lotte also ignored her own hand, talking as though everything happening in that moment was well within the normal bounds of ‘hanging out’, as Diana had heard the cool kids call it.

“And in Lapland?” asked Diana. “Are there elves there?”

“There are always some, everywhere.”

Fingers edged closer as they talked about nothing meaningful, massaging up the side of Diana’s uncovered thigh until they pushed past and under the hem of her skirt. A peek across the room revealed that her own girlfriend was further ahead with one of her best friends, pushing directly on Barbara’s underwear and what lay underneath, if the blunette’s heavy breathe and drooping eyelids were any indication. Only a pretence of conversation survived on their bed, the words being whispered and, without an inkling of doubt, taking an improper nature.

The Finn took her time, however, drawing out the conversation until it was more a lecture on patterns of elf migrations than a two-way street. As she did so, Diana looked Lotte in the eyes and eyes only. There was something special in being so illicit yet flat-out refusing to acknowledge it, however the finger at the edge of her pants said otherwise. There was something even better in knowing her girlfriend was being unfaithful, in a sense, right in front of her. At that thought, Diana blushed.

By the Nine, she was a pervert. But who wasn’t in that room?

Fingers prodded at Diana’s panties, and how wet a spot they found, drenched from one side of the cotton to the other. Even Diana had not realised to what extent until the cloth was pressed back into flesh, two fingertips brushing against the wet patch and what lay behind.

It helped that Lotte retained the purest, gentlest expression that any girl ever had, and was unrelenting in her quest to bore Diana to tears. Oh, she would be in tears alright if Lotte didn’t get on with it. How cruel.

It only got worse when, from the corner of her eye, Diana saw her girlfriend take Lotte’s by the hand, pulling her off Sucy’s bed and up the ladder to Lotte’s bunk. Neither bothered to give Diana the time of day, lost in their own perverse passion. All the while, Lotte blithered on. She must have been aware of what went on behind her from the sounds, from the creak of the bed above, even if the details escaped her grasp.

How could she be so cruel? Did she expect Diana to take charge?

The blonde went to take the redhead’s hand and push it into her pants proper, but Lotte slapped her arm away. “Diana,” said the girl, giggling at her opposite’s shocked expression. “You’re in polite company!” Diana waited, stunned.

The torture, bad enough when it was just a finger denying pleasure, became excruciating when Diana heard her girlfriend moan from above, and moan in Japanese. A pang of jealousy shot through her heart. Jealousy of whatever it was they were doing up there. Jealousy of Barbara, her best friend, for fucking her girlfriend. The girl who was supposed to be Diana’s and Diana’s alone.

Lotte noticed her plaything was not paying attention to her words but was slipping into fantasyland. She pulled back, to protesting moans and desperate hands trying to claw her back. “Diana? You seem a bit out of it. I’ve got something that might help.” The Finn leant over the bed and pulled something out from underneath, taking off her glasses as she did so. Diana was glad. Lotte had eyes as beautiful as the best.

As she did so, Diana massaged a breast through her shirt and bra, rubbing herself through her underwear as she listened to her girlfriend’s pleasure. She had to have some relief, even if for only a moment before a commanding Lotte told her off.

On her return, small wooden box in tow, the Finn indeed looked displeased, in the way that a cat looked displeased at its prey for fighting back. “What will we do with you, Diana?” The tub was dropped onto the sofa, the lid was unlatched.

Diana asked: “What’s in there?” though her suspicions already brewed. Under Akko’s bed? Good heavens, Lotte.

Expecting a response, Diana instead did not even receive an acknowledgement. Lotte stopped Diana from touching herself and looked over the poor girl. Skirt hiked up, wet pants, so desperate she licked her own finger clean without a second’s thought, no time for the Finn to intercept her.

Knowing what a pitiful sight she must have made after ten or more minutes of teasing and expecting, Diana expected, hoped, almost begged for mercy. She received none. Lotte shook her head. “Turn around, Diana. Let’s see what’s got you acting so strange.”

The blonde obeyed. Orders were not usually her thing. But Lotte’s were delivered with such practiced, experienced authority that Diana felt the genuine need to fulfil them. Of course, doing whatever might get her off also played more than a trivial role in getting her to go along. So she got on her hands and knees and turned to face the wall.

Lotte, now sitting behind the English girl, took the opportunity to grab both Diana’s hands. She held them in place against the small of Diana’s back, forcing her face against the blankets as she took some thick, coloured ribbons form her mystery box. Diana’s heart hammered in her chest as her wrists were bound together. She struggled against her binding and found it inescapable.

Lotte held her hands still. “It’s okay, Miss Cavendish. Now, why don’t we get to the bottom of all this agitation?”

Diana moaned into the sheets. To be called Miss Cavendish…

She turned to see what the delay was, what was keeping her friend from lending a ‘helping hand’. As she did so, she got a glimpse of what lay in Lotte’s mystery box. Now, Akko was wonderful, of course. The girl who Diana would marry, the mother of her future children. But. If there was a heaven for perverts, it lay in the little tub, and Lotte was the reigning goddess. A cruel one, at that. She closed the lid. “That’s only for if the problem gets _really_ bad. Or,” she whispered, leaning in. “If Barbara wants to show Akko how a real woman makes love.”

As if to tease her, Barbara moaned from above, called Akko’s name. All Diana could do with her hands tied, her mind racing at a thousand miles an hour in a thousand directions, was to cross her legs as tight as possible. Though she hoped for some kind of satisfaction, it only made the problem worse, put more pressure on a spot that went without relief.

Without warning, Lotte spread Diana’s legs apart and the English girl collapsed on her stomach. She ran a hand up and down the girl’s back, down her spine, until Diana felt shivers. Evil, she thought. Evil, evil, evil. To think her friend was so cruel. Her Lotte. Who finally pressed fingers to pants again.

Not for the first or last time, Diana moaned into the sheets. She tried to grind herself back into her friend, to somehow force Lotte’s fingers to just do what she so badly wanted. Every time she did, Lotte pulled away until she stopped moving, then resumed. Diana realised that she was being trained like an animal, habituated until she would lie still and let her temporary girlfriend act with impunity. To say it made her indignant was an understatement. She was not an animal, an idiot to be commanded. But she was horny as hell, so she did her best to do nothing anyway. Normally, not hard. When her mind was aswarm with sex hormones? The hardest thing she had ever not done.

“Good girl, Miss Cavendish.”

The bed above shifted hard, and Barbara climbed down to their level. She wore nothing but her thigh-highs, which was not a new sight to Diana. The two of them, plus Hannah, often bathed and showered in the evenings. Growing up together, and closer than most, it hardly seemed unusual. They had even offered Akko and Lotte to join on the nights each slept over with her girlfriend, though both had refused.

But context was everything. It was one thing to see Barb rinsing herself off. It was another entirely to see her already sticky with sweat. Sweat from Diana’s adulterous girlfriend. A girlfriend to whom she was being unfaithful in equal measure – with Barbara’s.

Lotte’s lover briefly looked at Diana then looked away, embarrassed. Whether for her own thoughts, or for Diana’s eye-rolling moan of ecstasy, didn’t seem to matter. She retrieved something from Lotte’s drawers and climbed back up the bunk. With that shared look, Diana knew that a fundamental boundary had been crossed. When next they showered together, it wouldn’t be as friends, but as utter degenerates in good company.

Yet nobody stopped. Nobody tried to walk the line back. The moans and whispers above resumed.

Sick of the distractions, Lotte wrapped something around Diana’s eyes, a ribbon tied off at the back like one of Akko’s bandanas. She was blinded. “Focus, Miss Cavendish.”

With nothing to look at, not even the poster of Chariot, Diana had no choice but to feel. She breathed hard and fast when the redhead pulled her pants down her legs, leaving them bunched around her knees. Akko had rarely treated her like this. Akko treated Diana like the love of her life, a passion, sometimes a rough one, but not an object. Lotte treated Miss Cavendish like a doll of ill repute, a thing that was hers to abuse and with which to play nurse.

Diana mewled when her friend pulled her cheeks apart from one another, and whispered: “Let’s get a closer look.” She shifted, and Diana finally felt what she had dreamt of the last half-hour. Lotte’s nose pressed up against her ass, and her tongue pressed against her labia. Then, she licked. Up, down, around, repeat, rearrange.

Diana bit down on the sheets and simply let whatever sounds she had stored in her lungs emerge as they would, however stupid they sounded. Ragged breaths, hitching in her throat as Lotte licked from clitoris all the way to her ass. Groans, when the Finn’s tongue tried to push inside, but was too short, and Diana too tight, to make it past an inch. Cries, as though to beg Lotte to believe that she wasn’t an insane deviant, when the girl did the same in an even tighter place. All the while her hands spasmed, deprived of the chance to hold onto anything. With Akko, she would have held her own cheeks open. Or she might have gripped a pillow, or the bed, or pulled her girlfriend by her ponytail, closer and deeper. With Lotte, it was only endless, delectable frustration.

“Oh, Lotte!” she finally mustered, hoping entirely for selfish reasons to spur on her lover. “Yes, Lotte.” The girls above giggled a little, but moaned even harder after. What was Akko doing up there? What was Barbara doing to her little Japanese girl? Abusing her just as bad, Diana hoped.

But perhaps she should not have. Do unto others, as they said. Lotte, whether she could read minds or was just depraved to the core, reached into her box and retrieved a toy. Diana could tell only when, without asking or informing, Lotte forced a dildo deep inside her. Good. Good, Diana thought. Good. The four had agreed long ago that when they finally committed, it would be no holds barred. No limits. The two couples were rock steady, so much so that nobody involved believed that anything but death could do them part. This whole thing was a way to get a taste of something else. More than a taste.

Lotte fucked Diana with the toy, grasp firm around its base, pulling at the blonde’s hair and leaning over to deliver a sloppy kiss. The first and only kiss Diana had had beyond Akko. Though, she suspected, it wouldn’t be the only one soon enough. She kissed back with all the vigour left in her body, which was not a lot. Getting it took almost as much out of a girl as giving it. Especially when Lotte reached under her and started groping at her breasts, sweat-sullen fabric of her shirt frustrating and enhancing the sensation.

“Take it off,” begged Diana.

“Not yet.”

‘Not yet.’ So, it was going to be a marathon. Diana could do that. She could take anything, for as long was needed. The longer, the better. For every minute Lotte had her way, Diana would take two in return.

* * *

Akko knew herself well. She knew that though much of the world called her simple, and once she might have believed she was, she was no such thing. Brash? Yes. Reckless? Maybe. Simple? Never. And if she ever doubted that for even a second, she had only to think of Diana, a girl who would never let herself stoop so low as to fall in love with a genuine idiot.

But something about Akko, one specific thing, _was_ simple: her tastes. Her passions, her joys, whatever someone might want to call them. Magic was one, perhaps the greatest. It was the thing which drove her dreams onward and ever up. But there were others, even simpler, even more basic: girls.

On the rare days where a couple could find a time and a place to themselves while in boarding school, she made love to Diana, and it was the best thing in the world. They hugged, they kissed, they embraced in passion, whispered sweetly into one another’s ear. Other times, they banged. They ripped the clothes off one another, or did it in the bushes, and did not stop the madness until someone was dead or dying or caught by a passer-by.

The unfair benefits of having a Cavendish on your side when that last thing inevitably happened were pretty clear. Akko would never forget Finnelan storming into her dorm wandering why she was late, only to find a blonde-haired heiress giving it doggy-doggy to the school’s hooligan in the middle of the floor.

Simple tastes were all well and good. Diana could probably fulfil most of Akko’s, forever. With a little persuasion, she had been open to just about everything Akko had ever suggested. Even jokes like “let’s do it in the library” had fermented somewhere in that blonde noggin until they turned to insatiable desire.

But there was one thing Diana could never be, and that was another woman. Sure, there was metamorphosis magic, but that didn’t quite feel right, playing the part of someone you almost inevitably knew (for the only way to consistently change human form was to possess an object belonging to the person you wished to impersonate).

Akko was proud of being the one to have found the best solution to fit the problem. She was happy her friends had agreed. Now that the day had come? She didn’t know what to do. Sitting there on Sucy’s bed, she looked deep in Barbara’s unsuspecting eyes and did not know how to start.

At some point, Lotte had already placed a hand on Diana’s leg. That might be innocent, normally, knowing the way they were all quite close. Less so, Akko was sure, when she had agreed with Lotte that today was the day, perhaps their only chance in and for a good long while. So, not knowing how else to start, she also placed her hand on Barbara’s leg, and, faster than she intended, ran it up her thigh-highs.

Barb bit her lip and tried to keep her eyes from going wide. The four of them often hung out, went on double dates. It had been so long since they had come to their tentative agreement that it, by and large, had stopped springing up in Akko’s mind most occasions. Now here it was, sprung on Barb, the day that never came but that she always wanted. The look on her face was priceless, something only a Western girl could make. Or so Akko liked to think. If Diana was had become something of a weeaboo since their first date, Akko had doubtless always been a raging westaboo.

Without realising. in thinking of Diana, Akko caught her eye. She gave Diana a look, and got one back. Now everyone was in on the plan. Realising she had given the game away too fast, but that living fast was the name of her game, Akko committed. She pushed her hand up Barbara’s legs, further, past her skirt, letting all conversation fall away, to be replaced by ‘talk’ of a different sort.

“Did you think I forgot, Barbara?” With her other hand, Akko traced circles over the girl’s other leg.

“No, I just…”

“Did you think you would get Diana the first time?”

Barb blushed and tried to look away, only to look back when her gaze lingered on Diana too long, the blonde clearly struggling to contain herself. Caught between blonde-fever and yellow-fever, Barb had made her choice as to which was less painful, or, rather, more immediate.

“Why want a floosy like her when you can have a girl like me?” Akko whispered into her friend’s ear, rubbing the girl’s underwear hard enough to draw a hitched breath. Lotte often let slip that the two loved dirty talk. Might as well lean into the sharing angle and diss Diana. Akko could make up for it next time they banged. They’d both, she imaged, have a lot to apologise for, even if neither was actually sorry.

“What’s a girl like you?”

“A girl who’ll make you cum. I bet you Lotte’s never even managed.”

“Not like you can,” whispered Barb, playing along best she could, leaning into her friend.

Akko took Barb by the hand and led her to the bunk, refusing to look her desperate girlfriend in the eye the entire way there and up. That would kill her, Akko was sure. More trouble now, more fun later.

Once on the bed, they tore one another’s clothes clean off. Shirts went flying, skirts hung over banisters, all gone with the notable exception of Barb’s thigh-highs, which Akko suspected was a little bit of advice from Lotte, to whom she had told her lingerie fetish. School socks weren’t exactly lingerie, but they were as close as the girls were going to get today.

“Show me a real woman,” Barb whispered, leaning back on Lotte’s bed and spreading her legs, leaving nothing to the imagination. Akko indulged her friend, and dove in, licking the girl’s labia like her life depended on it. If Barb was anything like Diana, prone to go mental if left unfinished or teased too long, her life very well might have been on the line.

Barb moaned and played with her own breasts, as Akko held tight onto the blunette’s legs and licked between them, from the labia to the clitoris and back, over and over, like the Nine intended. Funnily, the English witch said something in Finnish, something Lotte had only said in the moments she was very, _very_ angry with Akko.

“Barbara,” Akko mumbled into her friend, sneaking peeks up along that marvellous tummy, between breasts so big, so round, so perfect they reminded her of…

“Akko,” whispered the English girl, her leg shaking. Barb moaned her friend’s name, then squeaked and fell still. Akko looked at her in surprise – that was it? All it took? A smile and a noise so tiny it might have been made by a mouse? Ten minutes, _maybe_? Somehow, from Lotte’s many tales, she had expected more. Then again, maybe that was what Lotte loved most about her marathon nights. That her girlfriend couldn’t take them, really, but somehow got through them, a multi-climaxed mess.

Then, something in the blunette flipped like a light switch. Akko couldn’t tell what had happened, but clearly Barb’s squeak of a climax wasn’t as satisfying, or rather as crushing, as many girls’, because before she knew it she had been pushed away and abandoned, the English girl off to the floor. Weird, she thought, hoping that wasn’t it for her evening’s fun.

From the sound of Diana’s panting, things were going well down there.

Soon enough, though with a little more blush on her face for what she had seen, Barb returned with some things in her hands. Pants, headband… glasses. Akko put two and two together, and got Lotte.

She raised a brow, but took them when offered. “Kinky, huh?” she joked, making a show of putting everything on, even trying to posture herself like the meek little Finn. She wiggled her butt, showing off her redheaded friend’s panties. For her efforts, she was lifted off the bed and up to Barb’s lap, where they sat with only an inch between their chests. Barbara’s bust was so big, it might as well have mogged Akko’s.

Strangely, whatever it was the blunette got from the roleplay, she didn’t tell Akko. That was fair, if unusual, so Akko went along, and was rewarded for it.

Barb did not wait, did not ask, and did not hesitate to duck her head down and take one of Akko’s little breasts into her mouth, sucking and pulling at the nipple, biting lightly. With one hand she brought the Japanese girl as close as possible, while with the other she fondled the untreated breast, squeezing it, pinching. Akko grunted unceremoniously under the sudden but no less happy assault, keeping her eyes closed so the prescription lenses didn’t turn her lust into a migraine.

“I _am_ kinky,” Barb eventually whispered, pulling away from Akko’s breast. “You know it’s Lotte’s fault?”

“Oh yeah? Is that why you’re making me her? Putting her in her place?”

“Mhm. She has so many crazy ideas…” To emphasise the point, Barb pressed her middle finger against Akko’s labia, pushing Lotte’s panties aside.

Akko detected a trap, baiting ellipses, and decided she rather wanted to be caught. “Like what?”

“Well, she likes to play roleplay… Once, I pretended to be you. Lotte pretended to be Diana. I bent her over and I _spanked her_.”

With her last two words, Barbara pushed her finger inside Akko and proved Lotte’s tales of digital mastery. No girl should have been as capable with a single finger. It seemed impossible, that from the very first second of penetration Barb should be hitting the right spot, the right time, every time. But it happened anyway.

Akko kissed Barb, finding anything to do with her mouth while she rode a bully with whom she had never been gladder to have reconciled.

But behind the kisses and the mind-numbing fingering, Akko could have laughed at the idea. She knew Diana was famous. She knew even she had earned some popularity. That people screwed to their roleplay wasn’t something she had ever imagined, though it fulfilled some perverse sense of pride, and tickled her funny bone more than a little. “Have you ever spanked Diana?” asked Barb.

“Yes,” said Akko, refusing to believe she was saying what she was saying. But she was. She remembered the rules they had established. Anything went.

“How hard?” asked Barbara, alternating her fingering between fast and slow, deep and shallow, her thumb brushing against the girl’s clit, when she could find it among the hair.

Diana moaned Lotte’s name all of a sudden, and the two girls giggled before trying to return to being serious. Way to get in the way, thought Akko, though she went on out loud: “Very. I made her bottom pink.”

Her own words made her head rush. It was fun to remember wild nights with her girlfriend. It was something else, practically on another planet, to imagine her best friend roleplaying her own life with Barbara, roleplaying the love of her life. An image of each occasion formed in her mind, then intertwined, until she could hardly separate one from the other. Then, above all that was Barbara, her soft, beautiful face smiling back at her in that lazy English way, but with a hundred percent more illicit romance.

“Tell me your fantasies, Akko. Tell me what you want. Tell me _who_ you want.” Akko’s heart less leapt, more jumped, missing a beat. There was one thing. One person. And Barbara’s words felt like they invited only one answer.

“I can’t,” whispered Akko, holding tight to her favourite homewrecker, grinding along the girl’s lap, trying hard to get Barb’s fingers to go even that inch deeper, to curl inside her just one more degree.

“You can,” Barb whispered back in Akko’s ear, teasing her labia with a second finger. “With me, you can say anything. _I’m_ a real woman too. Not like that Cavendish.” Slowly, letting her friend adjust, Barb slipped her ring finger inside Akko, moving the two in unison. If the Japanese girl had thought one was good, then two, as always, was mind-blowing. She blabbered some gibberish, refusing to let the truth slip out. “Tell me.” She so wanted to. Akko really did. She wanted to turn back the clock and never meet Barb, she wanted to be seduced by this girl for the first ever time. She had a feeling the blunette would be damn good at it.

“Tell, me,” said Barb. “Tell me, Atsuko.” Akko moaned, her breath so shallow it felt like she was drowning. Only Diana called her Atsuko. Only when the moment was serious. Because it always worked. Akko nestled Barb, hugging her so tight they could have formed a vacuum between their busts. Once her lips were as close as they could get to her friend’s ear, she told her: “I want Chariot to fuck me.”

“Professor Ursula?” asked Barb, quiet as a mouse. Akko nodded into her neck, ashamed, aflame with pure passion, letting old fantasies flow to the surface of her mind.

Dressed as Lotte and called by her own full name, Akko had told her best friend’s cheating girlfriend, who had driven her to adultery against her own girlfriend, her deepest and darkest desire. Not to make love to her teacher. Not even to share in a night of something as simple as hard sex. No, Akko wanted to be bent over a table, have her skirt lifted, and have meek, motherly Ursula do whatever she damn well pleased. Anything that woman wanted, she had only to ask. Any hole, any position, any place, any time.

If Ursula heard that, what would she think? Would she do it? Was she a regular person, or a pervert too? Questions Akko had asked a thousand times while guiltily bringing herself to her finish in the dead of night.

Whatever the clinical term for her emotional state was, the girl didn’t know it. To borrow a French term, the best she could describe the sensation was as being mind-fucked. It was not enough for Barb to defile her body, to make a cheater out of Akko (even if by consent of all involved). She had to make a mess of her brain. To draw out words that Akko had never, _ever_ uttered aloud, not even to empty space.

Worse, Barb had to do something about the words. “Stay here.” She pulled out of her friend, who still moaned in confused bliss, and disappeared down the bed for a moment, licking her fingers as she went so as not to stain the wooden frame.

A moment of clarity, away from passion and pleasure, did a wonder for Akko’s mind. Diana’s own breath, she noticed, had been plugged up. Something obstructed her mouth, something on which she audibly gagged. She looked over the bannister to see quite a site. Her girlfriend deepthroating a messy wet dildo, while Lotte pumped into her with a strapon. Blindfold, restrained hands, taking it from behind. What a champion, she thought, hardly noticing Barb’s return, toys in hand, hat on head.

Not just any hat. A white one Akko knew well.

From the small pile of toys which she let fall around the sheets, Barb drew her wand and cast a spell to change her hair, her blue mane turning a familiar shade of red. Overall, rating as a fangirl would, Akko judged it a poor approximation of Chariot. But still an approximation. One with almost as big an ass and breasts, to boot. “Do I call you Akko, or Lotte?” asked Barb.

Akko took off her friend’s glasses, placing them gently on the pillow, though quite forgot about her headband. “Atsuko…” She could not bring herself to say it aloud until Barbara came closer. “Professor Ursula.”

Barb played her role to perfection. She did not break character, but pushed Atsuko to her back and lifted her legs high in the air. “You wanted to be fucked, Atsuko?” asked Chariot. Atsuko nodded, breathing like a masochist on the gallows, a girl trapped in dread anticipation. Her teacher wore a cruel smile, the kind of which she had long dreamed, as she buckled a strapon around her waist.

Her legs hanging on Chariot’s shoulders, Atsuko prepared herself, and a second later brought fantasy to reality. Taking the word as literally as it had been intended, Chariot fucked her student, thrusting deep and hard, over and over, whispering her little girl’s name, talking a kind of dirty beyond anything Atsuko had ever imagined. Bad grades, naughty girls, undeserving girlfriends, idiot groupies, exploitable fangirls. If there was an insult or a promise or a horny observation that Chariot could make, she made it, whispered direct to Atsuko, who could do nothing but squeal with pleasure. Doubly so when Chariot told her it was the wrong way to answer, covering her ass in lube and plugging it with the other toy.

Atsuko looked Chariot in the eye. It was heaven. It was over. Ravished so hard she couldn’t conceive how long had passed, within seconds of everything being normal it suddenly was not. Akko’s crotch grew so sensitive she felt like she could take no more, but before she could tell her teacher to stop, the woman sent a thrust no different than any other, and it broke her. Atsuko screamed in pleasure, wrapping her legs around Chariot and riding out the most mind-numbing orgasm she had ever had, alone or with Diana. The idea didn’t horrify her. It didn’t embarrass, or make her regret what she had done. Nothing went through Akko’s mind but total ecstasy. Worth it, she though. Worth it.

Barb took off her hat and returned her hair to its normal state, before Diana could notice anything unusual.

Whether Akko would ever broach her fantasy with her girlfriend, she couldn’t say. It would be unfair to tell Barb, but not Diana. Then again, she had only revealed it because Barb was not the love of her life, the one person with whom she could never risk their relationship. No, Akko would think it over. Another time. Now was not that time.

Toys pulled out of her, though one still attached to the blunette, Akko curled up, spooned by her friend, falling in and out of a light sleep, being poked awake each time. They had to stay awake, be ready to clean up and dress up at a moment’s notice. Maybe one day, when each couple had a house of their own and a big bed or a guest room or whatever, they could sleep as they wished, make like bunnies whenever it was convenient. Not so much when they were screwing about in the middle of a boarding school, even if it was with Sucy’s help and, so far as such a thing existed, her blessing.

Eventually, a few sweet nothings later and a promise of silence between the two on the matter of Chariot, Akko and Barb left Lotte’s bunk to see what was happening downstairs, which turned out to be the right word.

The Finn was stuck on her back, and Diana, free of her bondage, was going to town down South, with a vigour Akko had never seen from her before. Almost angry, she might have said, both girls finally naked, their clothes in a pile on the floor literally drenched with sweat. Diana would have to borrow some of Akko’s clean stuff. But good gravy, was she looking forward to their first time together after this affair. Nothing got a girl ready to screw like being screwed hard once already.

Taking a seat, Barb in Akko’s lap, the two watched their girlfriends. Lotte’s pubic hair, curly and thick, must have scratched at Diana’s nose, but she evidently didn’t care. For one, it was not by any means a new feeling to the girl. Akko had her fair share, and indeed so did Barb. For another, eating Lotte’s ass looked too fun to have to think about much else in the process, whether it was scratchiness or the unbelievable wetness around the entire area, sticking to Diana’s face.

What part of it set Barb off was unclear. Either way, the blunette pushed her hand between her legs and teased herself, nothing but a glorified cuckquean. But hey, at least she was doing something about it. What did that make Akko, too tired to do anything but watch?

Lotte suddenly swung her shivering legs around Diana began to rock in place, rubbing her own clit as her hips rose and rose, until finally they fell. The relief was clearly awesome, going over Lotte in a wave. There was no scream, no tiny squeak like Barb, nothing but one solid shudder across her entire body. A vague-looking thing, for sure, so subtle that she probably could have came in the middle of a 100,000-person stadium and only about ten other women would realise what had happened.

Diana slipped off Lotte, kissed her gently, and let her lie aside to recover. “Tired?” she asked the Finn, staring at her friend with a strange pride.

“Mhm,” Lotte moaned, content. She patted the space next to herself, and Akko, for the first time that evening, sat on her own bed. Only to find that Lotte was not quite content enough. “I just need a few minutes.”

“A few minutes?” Akko whipped around when she heard a yelp, fearing they had been exposed, some intruder coming through the door. Instead, she saw Diana being rolled onto her back and mounted by Barbara, who lined up her harness with her best friend’s passage. No holds barred, as they agreed, Diana bit her lip and blushed but said nothing as her friend entered her. A second later, Barb rolled them over, letting Diana slowly ride her, working the blush of embarrassment off her face.

Akko decided that though it would be fun to join in, either riding Barb’s face or Diana’s ass, it would be better just to go to sleep, seeing as she was pretty exhausted. So she fell asleep, not caring in the slightest about the girlfriend she would be leaving to the mercy of two merciless savages who showed no signs of tiring. Diana, after all, was being a homewrecker right now, getting in the way of two good (if unusually kinky) girlfriends. What better way to make up for being between her and Lotte than by _really_ getting between them?

The last thing Akko saw before dozing off was Lotte harnessing up again, pushing Diana forward, and making sure nothing went unused and unabused. Diana’s lullaby was the best one she had ever heard.


End file.
